


Goodmorning Sunshine.

by Azathothh



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: I love short Hancock, M/M, partially deaf sole survivor, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azathothh/pseuds/Azathothh
Summary: Hancock wakes his boyfriend, Gabe up and Gabe shows him the new hearing aides he scored.
Relationships: John Hancock/Male Sole Survivor, John Hancock/Sole Survivor (Fallout)
Kudos: 43





	Goodmorning Sunshine.

“Gabby, Gabby wake up sunshine.” Gabe awoke to Hancock who was sitting on the edge of the bed. Although he couldn't hear the man, Hancock had a hand placed on his shoulder to alert him.   
“Can I have my hearing aides? I can't hear shit.” Gabe mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his head. Damn, he had an awful hangover. Hancock handed him the hearing aides and Gabe turned them on and put them on.  
“Good morning Sunshine, sleep well?” Hancock asked, placing a kiss on Gabe's forehead. Gabe smiled.  
“I suppose so, although someone likes to steal the blankets during the night.” He teased, getting to his feet and pulling on a shirt.   
“I talked with Nick Valentine the other day, when I was in diamond city.”   
“Oh really? How's the old tin can doing?” Hancock asked, waltzing over to the man and sliding his hands around his waist. He rested his head on Gabe's back, seeing as he was too short to reach his neck.   
“He was good, I was having a rough day and ran into him, literally. He's more tuned in to people's emotions then most humans, let me tell you.”   
“He got that from Robin, back when I was a reckless kid, he was very bad with people's emotions. Which...i understand, seeing as he does carry all that baggage. Robin is a real people person, I've seen that geezer turn the most jaded, hostile person into a softie for a few moments just with his words alone. And I'm not talking romantic, he connects with people on a deep emotional level, like some kinda X-men shit.” Hancock explained. Gabe suddenly picked the ghoul up and carried him fireman style to the kitchen while listening to him talk.   
“Robin's something alright. He once had me run an errand for him, I had to drop a package off to the atom cats, you know em right?”   
“Aren't they those greasers?” Hancock questioned, sitting on the counter and looking up at Gabe.   
“Mhm, straight out of the 1950's. Apparently years ago, Robin helped them defend their base when he was passing through on his way to Quincy and they made him an honorary atom cat. They're a bunch of nerds, they have poetry nights and they fix up old cars. What made me laugh though, is that they refer to Robin as “Gramps”. I think it's kind of endearing.” Gabe chuckled and Hancock snickered.   
“What did they think of you?” Hancock yawned, getting up to grab a drink from the fridge.   
“Well they were all like “Damn Jack, the whole dark and mysterious thing works for ya, although you could use a little somethin' to vibe up that outfit.” Gabe imitated Zeke's accent, pretending to pull imaginary shades down in an attempt to reenact how the scene went.   
“I asked what he meant and this girl came over, her name was Rowdy I think, she pulled me into this huge garage that had at least six suits of power armor. And that's how I walked out wiiith-wait let me get them” Gabe scampered back to the bedroom and took a small circular case out of his bag, then brought it back to the kitchen.Hancock leaned over the counter to get a look at what Gabe was holding. Gabe opened the case and there sat a pair of hearing aides, sleek and new. They had flames painted on them, which Hancock immediately liked.  
“Holy shit, that's wicked. Why haven't you worn them?” He asked, taking one out and looking at it. Gabe shrugged.   
“I mean, you're always complaining about your old ones, how they're a pain in your ass because they're beaten up. I mean, you should probably be gentle with them but that's like trying to teach a super mutant Shakespeare. It's not gonna happen.” Gabe laughed and took out his old ones. Hancock was right, they were beaten up and old, he had them for around 7 years now, ever since he was 16. He switched the new ones on, then put them on.   
“How are they?” Hancock asked curiously.   
“Holy shit these are great.” Gabe said. Everything was so clear, it was like he had his hearing back. His old ones always had a static undertone, causing everything to sound like it was coming from an old radio.   
“Well you look pretty fucking sick darling." Hancock grinned, pressing a kiss to Gabe's cheek.


End file.
